Gerhana
by Mato-san
Summary: —Ada kalanya matahari dan bulan berada dalam garis posisi yang sejajar dengan bumi sebagai perantaranya, dua kali dalam setahun. Atau lain lagi? Tsukishima/Hinata, Fail Humor. Crossposted on AO3. Mind to RnR? :9


Pelajaran IPA bukanlah sesuatu yang membuat pemuda kecil berambut oranye itu dapat bergetar semangat di mejanya. Pelajaran IPA bukanlah sesuatu yang membuat hatinya berdegup-degup sambil berusaha mengingat-ngingat rumus GLBB standar sekolah menengah. Bukan, dia tidak seperti itu.

Pemuda itu duduk di kursinya sekarang, menatap datar ke arah gurunya yang tengah menerangkan sesuatu di papan tulis. Masalah catatan dia bisa meminjam catatan seorang gadis yang merupakan teman sekaligus manager klubnya, beres. Dia hanya perlu berpura-pura untuk mendengarkan kata-kata gurunya dan ikut mengangguk tanpa tahu apa topik yang dibicarakan.

"Nah kebetulan sekali, kelas sebelah sedang mengadakan pekan praktek," pemuda sempat melihat antusiasme berkilat di mata gurunya—dan entah mengapa ia memiliki perasaan tidak enak seketika. "Kalian bisa bergabung dengan kelas sebelah untuk praktek mengamati benda langit. Tugas per kelompok, masing-masing kelompok terdiri dari dua orang dan keduanya dari kelas yang berlainan. Itu mengasyikkan, bukan?!"

Erangan pun mulai berkoar mengisi ruang kelas sebagai bentuk tindakan protes. Pemuda berambut oranye itu hanya menopang wajahnya karena bingung harus berkomentar apa. Dia tidak akan masalah dengan itu, hanya saja dia tidak bisa membayangkan jika dia sekelompok dengan partnernya yang bersikap seperti raja tersebut—ngomong-ngomong partnernya tidak sekelas dengannya jadi peluangnya masih ada, peluang yang tidak diinginkan.

Gurunya tersenyum cerah mendapati murid-muridnya mengerang, ia pikir gurunya mulai menjadi psikopat tersendiri jika sudah menyangkut hal-hal seperti ini. "Tenang tenang! Kalian memiliki waktu kira-kira dua puluh lima jam untuk berkenalan dan mendiskusikan tugas praktek kalian. Aku akan memantau terus perkembangan kalian—baik dari segi tugas, laporan, dan bahkan hubungan pertemanan yang baru kalian bangun," ujar gurunya cerah. "Tidak sulit, kan?!"

Kemudian pemuda berambut oranye itu berpikir, mungkin memang tidak akan sulit. Ia dan teman-satu-kelompoknya nanti mungkin hanya akan mengerjakan tugas mereka bersama dan berdiskusi singkat sembari diselingi tawa. Dan keesokan harinya mereka akan saling mengunjungi kelas satu sama lain untuk membereskan tugas dan dua puluh lima jam pun dilalui dengan sukses.

"Aku akan menyebutkan nama kalian dan nama teman kelompok kalian. Setelah semuanya telah kusebutkan, mari kita temui kelompok kalian," kata gurunya sambil membuka map birunya, benar-benar telah menulikan diri dari segala macam bentuk protes dari muridnya. "Hmm... Kigaya Aruto dengan Yamaguchi Tadashi."

Terdengar suara tersedak dari bangku barisan belakang. Seorang pemuda berambut kebiruan terbatuk-batuk di bangkunya, dibantu dengan temannya yang bangkit dari tempat duduk dan menepuk-nepuk balik punggungnya. Anak-anak perempuan terkikik melihatnya.

"Yamaguchi Tadashi?!" lirih Kigaya sambil terbatuk-batuk kecil. "Si manusia kikuk itu menjadi partnerku?"

Wah, tentu saja pemuda berambut oranye itu tahu siapa Yamaguchi Tadatashi. Teman satu klubnya, yang memang bisa terbilang kikuk—meski sebenarnya masih jauh lebih baik ketimbang dirinya sendiri.

Nama-nama pun mulai diumumkan. Beberapa bersorak senang karena telah mengetahui bahwa mereka dipasangkan dengan teman satu klub mereka sendiri atau seseorang yang telah mereka kenali. Meski sebenarnya lebih banyak yang mendesah entah untuk apa atau memilih diam karena belum pernah mendengar nama teman sekelompok mereka sendiri. Benar-benar tipikal remaja.

"Hinata Shouyo dengan Tsukishima Kei."

Ketika bunyi debu terdengar ke sepenjuru kelas, si pemuda berambut oranye itu tahu bahwa ada yang salah dengan gravitasi atau dengan keseimbangan tubuhnya.

* * *

**Gerhana**

**.**

_**Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi**_

**.**

—Ada kalanya matahari dan bulan berada dalam garis posisi yang sejajar dengan bumi sebagai perantaranya, dua kali dalam setahun. For TsukiHina day (11/10) yang telat sekali. Crossposted on AO3.

**.**

Sambil mengerang penuh—apa itu namanya, kecewa?! Marah?!, Hinata berdiri di hadapan pemuda yang bersenti-senti jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Dia menyesal kepada Tuhan, mengapa pemikiran 'Yamaguchi' tidak sempat terlintas di benaknya?! Lihatlah, kini Kigaya mulai melemparkan basa-basi ke Yamaguchi yang bergetar—Yamaguchi tidak mungkin bergetar jika berbincang-bincang dengannya.

"Lebih fokus ke kelompok lain ketimbang mulai mengerjakan pekerjaan kita, eh?!"

Andai saja Hinata dua puluh senti lebih tinggi dari tingginya yang sekarang, mungkin Hinata akan segera meninju wajah pemuda berkacamata super menyebalkan yang ada di hadapannya. Tapi Hinata lebih memilih untuk menarik nafas, berusaha menetralkan emosinya seperti yang Sugawara-_san _sering lakukan.

"Kita harus melakukan apa?" tanya Hinata, menatap teropong langit di hadapannya dengan kosong.

Tsukishima sontak tertawa, tertawa mengejek tentu saja. Hinta merengut sebal, dia sudah menduga jadinya akan seperti ini. "Kau tidak memperhatikan pelajaran di kelas ya?!" cibir Tsukishima, memegangi perutnya sendiri dan membuat gestur mencemooh. "Kalau seperti ini sih, sama saja harus aku yang mengerjakan semuanya. Bagaimana kau menjadi babuku saja?"

Serius, kini Hinata tidak heran jika Kageyama benar-benar enggan memberi umpan kepada pemuda tinggi yang satu ini. Sangat meragukan—bukan, Tsukishima memang tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Aku tidak mau dan aku tidak akan mau!" seru Hinata sebelum dia sadar beberapa pasang mata kini sudah menatap ke arah kelompok mereka dengan tatapan heran. Wajah Hinata memerah karena malu sebelum dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau yang lebih pintar, seharusnya kau yang memberi instruksi kepadaku, atau setidaknya kita bisa bekerja sama untuk tugas ini!"

"Hasilnya tidak akan sebagus yang kubayangka—Oy, kau melakukan apa?!"

Sebelum Tsukishima bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya, Hinata melompat (_lompatannya mengagumkan seperti biasa, tch_) dan merebut buku catatan IPA Tsukishima. Tsukishima memandang horor pemuda mungil yang kini telah melesat menuju teleskop dan mulai mengintip dari balik lubangnya.

Hinata hanya menjadi dirinya yang biasa hari ini, tetap memiliki rasa antusias yang tinggi sekalipun ada hal mengganggu yang memiliki nama Tsukishima Kei.

Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha mengabaikan Tsukishima dan bekerja sendirian. Dari balik teropong itu dia bisa melihat banyak hal, seperti detail-detail mikro pada awan atau bintik-bintik kecil di permukaan matahari dan bagaimana langit kini memiliki butir-butir cahaya tipis mirip bintang.

"Sini," sebuah tangan kini mendarat di bahunya. Hinata menoleh dan mendapati Tsukishima berdiri di sampingnya, salah satu tangannya bergelut dengan teleskop di hadapan Hinata untuk mengaturnya. Hinata benar-benar merasa kecil jika Tsukishima berdiri di belakangnya seperti ini. "Aku akan mengatur teleskopnya dan mencatat apa saja yang telah kau lihat."

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hari itu, Hinata tersenyum cerah kepada seseorang—sekalipun seseorang itu adalah Tsukishima yang masih berstatus sebagai teman setim yang menyebalkan.

**.**

Waktu telah berganti sore, dan Hinata masih tidak percaya gurunya mengizinkan para muridnya terbebas dari pelajaran lain selain pelajaran IPA. Dia tidak bermaksud mengatakan bahwa pelajaran IPA kali ini menjadi lebih menyenangkan karena adanya Tsukishima yang membantu—maksudnya, mengomeli, mencemooh, dan mencibir—tapi memang karena pelajarannya menyenangkan sekali.

Rasanya semua yang berada di langit terlihat menjadi jauh lebih detail. Dia seolah-olah menjadi burung yang hanya dapat melihat ke angkasa, begitu bebas. Angin sepoi-sepoi khas atap pun membuatnya betah untuk berlama-lama di sini. Beberapa teman sekelasnya pun juga berpendapat demikian.

Tsukishima banyak membantu dalam menulis laporan, tapi dalam konteks dia benar-benar tidak membantu di bidang lainnya. Tsukishima jauh lebih cerdas ketimbang Hinata, dia menambahkan beberapa hipotesa dan fakta ke dalam laporannya (tentu hipotesa yang tidak mengada-ngada) dan beberapa hal lainnya. Tulisan tangan Tsukishima juga terbilang rapi untuk hitungan pemuda banyak mencibir sepertinya.

"Kita juga harus menulis laporan mengenai benda langit yang hanya muncul pada malam hari," keluh Hinata, duduk bersila di samping Tsukishima yang tengah menulis laporan di dekat tanggap atap. Tsukishima meliriknya singkat. "Tapi kita tidak boleh berada di sekolah sampai larut malam. Waktu kita setengah jam lagi."

Tsukishima hanya terdiam, membuat Hinata mengangkat alisnya karena mersa bingung bercampur curiga. Ini kejadian langka, seorang Tsukishima terdiam dan tidak berkomentar apapun mengenai keluhan tidak penting Hinata. Hinata menghela nafas lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok di balik punggungnya, mulai memikirkan cara bagaimana tugas kelompok mereka selesai hanya dalam waktu dua puluh lima jam—oh ralat, dua puluh jam yang tersisa.

"Aku tahu," kata Tsukishima lambat-lambat sebelum merogoh sakunya. "_Nii-san _memiliki seperangkat lengkap teleskop sisa peninggalan masa SMA-nya. Aku rasa aku bisa meminta izin padanya untuk meminjam sebentar teleskop tersebut dan kita bisa melanjutkan tugas ini."

"Berita yang bagus!" seru Hinata, mendadak cerah. Jauh di dalam pikirannya Hinata membayangkan seperti itu karakteristik kakak dari Tsukishima Kei, apakah sama menyebalkannya seperti Tsukishima dan sama datarnya seperti Tsukishima?! "Kau bisa mengejarkannya! Esok pagi kita tinggal merapikannya dan kuyakin nilai kita bisa lebih dari KKM!"

"_'Kau?!'_" alis Tsukishima terangkat. "Apa kau tidak dengar tadi aku menyebutkan kata '_kita'_?! Itu berarti kau ikut denganku, bodoh."

Sebelum Hinata bisa mengeluarkan segala macam bentuk protes dan meninju Tsukishima, sebuah benda tipis melayang ke arah Hinata. Hinata menangkapnya. Ponsel berwarna abu-abu metalik kini berada di genggamannya.

"Telepon orangtuamu, katakan bahwa kau akan menginap di rumahku di distrik lima puluh. Kau bisa mengenakan seragam sepupuku yang sudah lulus untuk besok pagi—ukuran tubuhnya tidak berbeda jauh denganmu."

Hinata terperangah mendengarnya. Tsukishima mengatakannya dengan panjang lebar sambil menggunakan _headphone_-nya. Dilihat dari sudut sembilan puluh derajat seperti ini—uh, Tsukishima memang terlihat cukup tampan alih-alih menyebalkan.

"_Kakkoi_."

Refleks Tsukishima menoleh. "_Nani_?"

Kemudian Hinata buru-buru menggeleng lalu segera menelepon orangtuanya.

**.**

"_Tadaima_," seru Tsukishima pelan sambil meletakkan sepatunya dan sepatu Hinata di rak sepatu. Hinata hanya bisa terdiam saat Tsukishima melakukannya—rak sepatu kediaman keluarga Tsukishima terpasang menggantung dan cukup tinggi sehingga kelihatannya sulit bagi Hinata untuk menaruh sepatunya sendiri. "Aku membawa teman."

"Itu kau, Kei?!" sebuah suara perempuan melantung dari dalam rumah. Beberapa detik kemudian sesosok wanita paruh baya dengan rambut sepunggung berwarna pirang muncul. Wajahnya cantik dan ekspresinya teduh. "Dan—Oh! Siapa anak laki-laki manis di sampingmu itu?"

"Pacarnya."

Seorang pemuda muncul di balik bahu wanita itu. Tubuhnya tinggi dan siapapun akan mengira dia Tsukishima Kei jika saja rambutnya tidak lurus dan cengiran iseng tidak terpasang di wajahnya. "Hai Kei, sudah berani bawa orang selain Yamaguchi ke dalam rumah ya?! Pacarmu manis sekali."

Hinata rasanya ingin mengubur wajahnya dalam-dalam. Dua kali dia dibilang manis. Bagaimana cara dia menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa dia ini keren alih-alih manis?! Tsukishima berdehem singkat sebelum mendorong bahunya pelan. "Ini Hinata Shouyo, Bu. Dia teman sekelompokku sekaligus sesama _Middle Blocker _di tim Karasuno," jelas Tsukishima, memberi gestur pada Hinata untuk menunjukan rasa sopannya. Hinata buru-buru membungkuk sopan sambil tersenyum sebaik mungkin. "Dan dia bukan pacarku, _nii-san_."

Pria di balik punggung Nyonya Tsukishima pun tertawa terbahak. "Hinata Shouyo? Bolehkah aku memanggilmu 'Shouyo'?! Namamu sesuai dengan wajahmu, manis dan terdengar lucu," kali ini rona di wajah Hinata benar-benar tidak bisa ditahan sebelum dia mengangguk. "Namaku Tsukishima Akiteru, satu-satunya kakak dari Kei. Kau bisa memanggilku Akiteru atau Aki. Kau benar-benar manis, Shouyo-_chan_. Aku ingin memaca—" Nyonya Tsukishima membekap mulut anak sulungnya.

"Kau mulai melantur, Akiteru," desah Nyonya Tsukishima lalu tersenyum manis ke arah Hinata. "Kau tahu, ini kali pertama Kei membawa temannya selain Yamaguchi ke rumah. Dan sesuai dengan perkataan Akiteru, kau sangat manis Shouyo-_chan_. Rasanya aku akan senang jika kau terus-menerus datang ke sini. Bagaimana, Kei?"

Wajah Tsukishima benar-benar bagai ditimpa sadako saat ini.

**.**

"Keluargamu terus mengatakan aku manis," gerutu Hinata sambil meletakkan tasnya di samping meja belajar Tsukishima. Dia mengembungkan pipinya sebelum terkekeh. "Tapi kakakmu, Akiteru-_san _benar-benar memiliki kepribadian yang menyenangkan. Jauh berbeda denganmu."

Tsukishima mendengus sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya. "Aku benci dibanding-bandingkan dengan orang lain, apalagi dengan _nii-san _karena kami begitu berbeda. Dan kurasa ibuku berdelusi parah, kau tidak semanis itu." Ujar Tsukishima lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur kamarnya.

Hinata cemberut sebelum bangkit dan mendudukan dirinya di ujung kasur Tsukishima. "Sudahlah, tidak usah membahas soal aku lagi. Bagaimana dengan tugas kita?" tanya Hinata, memutar bola matanya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Tsukishima menghela nafas. "Kita terpaksa mengerjakannya di kamar _nii-san _karena hanya kamarnya yang memiliki balkon cukup jelas untuk bisa melihat langit," jawab Tsukishima lalu berguling di kasurnya. "Dia pasti tidak akan berhenti menggodamu. Argh!"

Hening. Hinata hanya mengerjap-ngerjap kosong, berusaha memutar otaknya karena mendapati suatu kalimat yang janggal.

"Mengapa kau tampaknya begitu kesal jika kakakmu menggodaku?"

**.**

Akiteru tersenyum ramah ke arah Hinata sambil meletakan dua mangkuk sup hangat dan dua cangkir es limun segar. "Aku tidak pernah bisa membuat minuman yang lebih baik selain es limun. Kuharap Shouyo-_chan _suka. Kalau Kei sih sudah jelas-jelas menyukainya," tawa Akiteru lalu mengacak-ngacak rambut Hinata. Serius, Hinata kini merasa dialah adik dari Akiteru. Tsukishima melirik ke arah kakaknya dengan lirikan berbahaya. "Jangan melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu, Kei. Aku tidak akan menyentuh Shouyo-_chan_."

Tsukishima mengeluarkan suara decihan. "Ya ya, jadikan saja dia salah satu dari bagian keluarga Tsukishima." Tsukishima memutar bola matanya.

"Iya, akan kujadikan dia salah satu dari bagian keluarga kita yang tercinta ini. Tapi harus menunggu kalian lulus dari sekolah terlebih dahulu," gumam Akiteru lalu menyeringai jahil. "Kei akan sangat cocok berada di altar denganmu, iya kan Shouyo-_chan_?!"

Hinata salah tingkah sedangkan Tsukishima tampaknya sudah mengangap kakaknya tidak ada lagi

"AKITERU, BERHENTI MENGGODA KEI DAN SHOUYO!"

"Ups," kekeh Akiteru sebelum bangkit berdiri. "Nah silahkan gunakan kamarku sebaik mungkin. Dan Shouyo-_chan_, lebih baik kau mandi dulu. Aku sudah menyiapkan pakaian untukmu di laci meja nakas. Agak longgar, tapi kupikir tak masalah."

Pintu kamar Akiteru pun tertutup. Tsukishima menjambak rambutnya sendiri sebelum menarik nafas dan beralih menata Hinata. Hinata berjengit kaget.

"Apa yang dikatakan _nii-san _benar," gumam Tsukishima sebelum mendorong pelan bahu Hinata. "Kau lebih baik mandi terlebih dahulu. Dan aku lebih baik mandi di kamarku sendiri."

Hinata baru saja akan membuka mulutnya ketika Tsukishima berjalan meninggalkan kamar, membuat Hinata terdiam di kamar Akiteru sendirian sebelum memutuskan bahwa dia memang benar-benar harus mandi.

**.**

Malam ini langit cukup cerah. Tsukishima dan Hinata sepakat untuk mulai berganti tugas, Hinata yang mencatat dan Tsukishima yang mengamati dan mengarahkan. Hinata kini memeluk lututnya di ayunan sofa yang berada di balkon kamar Akiteru sementara Tsukishima sendiri mengamati langit melalui teleskop milik Akiteru.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Hinata penasaran dari ayunan sofanya.

"Beberapa bintang dan bulan," kata Tsukishima lalu merenggangkan bahunya. "Mengapa kau tidak kemari saja alih-alih duduk-duduk di situ dan hanya menikmati malam?"

Hinata mendengus keras sebelum dia berjalan menuju Tsukishima sambil membawa laporannya. Pakaian yang dipinjamkan Akiteru cukup nyaman, celana piyamanya pas meski panjangnya hanya setengah paha seperti celana volinya. Atasannya hanya sebuah kaus lengan panjang yang memang agak besar, melorot sampai ke pertengahan bahu dan panjang lengannya benar-benar kelebihan. Tetapi cukup nyaman.

"Nah apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Hinata kembali, meraih pulpen dan mulai bersiap menulisnya. Tsukishima masih menatapnya dan membuat Hinata menggembungkan pipinya, ingin sekali menghajar wajah itu dengan _spike _terbaiknya.

"_K-Kawaii_."

Alis Hinata terangkat. "Ha?!" tanyanya sebelum sadar akan sesuatu. "Mana mana?! Mana bintang yang imut sampai kau bisa bilang bintang itu _kawaii_?"

Tsukishima mendadak tergagap dan menjadi linglung. "A-Ah?! Bukan bintangnya yang imut, bodoh. Kau itu benar-benar idiot," keluh Tsukishima sebelum melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Wajahnya merona tipis, Hinata yakin ada yang disembunyikan. "Dan kau manis sekali.

"Mengapa kau ikut-ikutan?" delik Hinata tidak suka. Tsukishima mengangkat bahunya.

"Bukan wajahmu yang manis. Tapi wangi pakaianmu itu yang manis, bodoh," umpat Tsukishima lagi. Dia membuang pandangannya ke sembarang arah. "Wangi stroberi."

"Itu bukan wangi pakaian, jelek!" balas Hinata kesal. "Itu wangi sabun yang disediakan Akiteru_-san _di kamar mandi. Hanya ada itu, jadi kugunakan saja."

"Oh."

"Kau menyebalkan sekali. Asal main tuduh orang begitu saja dengan kata 'manis'. Aku jauh lebih terima jika keluargamu yang mengatakan demikian daripada mendengarmu yang menyatakan demikian dengan wajah menyebalkanmu itu," gerutu Hinata panjang lebar. Pasti sudah ada beberapa kerutan di dahinya sekarang, seperti Kageyama. "Aku benar-benar benci pada fakta bahwa kita harus menjadi teman satu tim. Bersamamu di lapangan voli saja sudah cukup membuat rep—"

Mata Hinata terbuka lebar ketika wajah Tsukishima sudah benar-benar dekat dengannya. Bibirnya terkunci dengan sebuah benda yang lembut, dan Hinata tidak sebodoh itu untuk mengetahui bahwa itu adalah bibir Tsukishima.

Hinata tidak tahu harus melakukan apa ketika tangan Tsukishima mulai melingkar di pinggangnya. Dia juga tidak memiliki ide untuk melingkarkan tangannya di leher jenjang Tsukishima, tangannya bergerak sendiri ke sana. Dan ketika ciuman itu berubah menjadi pangutan yang lembut, Hinata hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya dan membalasnya.

Hidung Hinata sempat bertabrakan dengan kacamata Tsukishima, tapi Tsukishima tampaknya tidak peduli akan hal itu. Rasanya aneh ketika bibir bawahnya didominasi oleh Tsukishima, dan sama anehnya ketika ciuman yang seharusnya terkesan panas itu malah terasa lembut meski didominasi oleh pemuda bernama depan Kei itu.

Dan ketika paru-paru Hinata mulai terasa menjerit, Hinata berusaha mendorong Tsukishima sekuat tenaga. Untunglah pemuda itu melepaskannya dengan segera. Hinata terengah, mengusap dagunya sebelum memandang Tsukishima yang wajahnya memerah.

"I-Itu untuk apa?"

Tsukishima mengacuhkan Hinata dan kembali mengintip ke dalam lubang teleskop.

"Kau terlalu berisik, Shouyo."

**.**

Keesokan harinya, seluruh anggota tim voli laki-laki Karasuno menatap ke arah Tsukishima dan Hinata yang tampak akur dengan bingung. Bahkan saat latihan voli tengah berlangsung, tidak banyak argumen di antara keduanya bahkan sesekali mereka terlihat berdiskusi.

_'Apakah Hinata sudah berhasil mengontrol Tsukishima?' _batin Kageyama.

_'Mungkinkah Hinata-kun dan Tsukishima-kun mulai berteman?' _batin Yachi.

_'Kedua bocah ini mencurigakan.' _batin Tanaka.

_'Shouyou... Aku merasa ada yang salah tapi apa?!' _batin Nishinoya.

_'Maa, kalian terlihat akur. Aku jadi senang melihatnya.' _batin Sugawara.

_'Tsukki kenapa ya?!' _batin Yamaguchi.

"Kalian berdua. Apa yang telah terjadi di antara kalian berdua?"

Seperti biasa, hanya Kapten Sawamura Daichi yang berani mengutarakan suasana ganjil tersebut kepada kedua pelakunya.

Dan ketika Daichi menanyakannya... Wah, reaksinya benar-benar tidak terduga.

Hinata mendadak memerah lalu menjadi kikuk sementara Tsukishima tetap menjadi Tsukishima yang biasa—tapi seluruh mata anggota tim Karasuno begitu tajam sehingga sadar bahwa ujung telinga Tsukishima memerah.

"Kemarin...," jawab Tsukishima lambat-lambat sambil memainkan bola voli di tangannya. "Kemarin telah terjadi gerhana."

Seluruh anggota tim sepakat bahwa Tsukishima dan Hinata sudah dimabuk tugas praktek IPA.[]

**.**

**END**

**.**

* * *

**A/N : **Aslinya mau di post di FFn dulu. Eh saya lupa mengenai Internet Sehat (kalau yang pake B*lt Super 4G pasti tau dah). Terpaksa post di AO3 sambil ngotak-ngatik proxy. Haaaft... Indonesia ribet ya.

Mind to Review? :9


End file.
